nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Roboflight
Welcome! http://images.wikia.com/nightclan-roleplaying/images/6/60/Turtle.jpg Robo's Talk |} Oh Robo. You are so sweet. I...don't know what to say. You are such a great friend. I'm am so sorry for leaving, and for losing my temper. It's just...my mom is dead and my brother has cancer. I am being bullied in school and...I just don't know what to do. You didn't do ANYTHING. Well you did one thing. You kept me happy. You kept goign when my mother died. YOU Robo, are AN AMAZING FRIEND. No wait. You are more than a friend. Words can't even describe how you are one of my best wikia friends. You are such a kind, awesome, hilarous, etc person. And I am so so so sorry for being so mean. And I will come back. I promise. Thank you Robo, for being such an awesome, amazing friend, for being there for me, for everything. You really mad emy day.:) Thank you, oh thank you so much. :)Silver 18:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) KDSJGDKJAGKDJGAKDJGKADJGKDGJKDG GUESS WHAT, YOU SMURF? SILVER'S BACK! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD [[User:Rainsplash987|'♥']][[Thunderpaw|'Thunder']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' X ]][[Lilypaw|'''Lily]][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/After_The_Storm|''' ♥'] *blink* Kayyyyyy.... [[Stormstar|'Stormstar']][[User:Rainsplash987|' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] *blink* Kayyyyyy.... [[Stormstar|'''Stormstar]][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] I thought you had a writer's conference. How was it? And the kayyyy was because I had no idea what you said :P Something about staring at the screen? And HOORAY FOR ROBOKINS! :D [[Stormstar|'''Stormstar]][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] Oh. well it didn't make sense to me because I'm a dumbnut. :P HOORAY FOR SMARTNERDY ROBO O-O <3 [[Stormstar|'''Stormstar]][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] AW YEAH O-O ;D [[Stormstar|'''Stormstar]][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] OMG. OMG OMG. ROBO I LOVE YOU. I <3333 YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR BEING SO KIND, FOR BEING THERE FOR ME. THEY WILL PAY ONE DAY. THOSE BULLIES. But Robo- you are storng an amzing for helping through this. You my friend, are the reason why I smile through my pain. You are the BESTESTSTESTETS friend EVER! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! You really helped me through this.:) Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!Silver 02:59, March 10, 2013 (UTC) HOORAY FOR ROBO! ;DDDDDDDDDDDD [[Stormstar|'''Stormstar]][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] I think it's just your memory. :P But I just learned how to do a new background... [[User:Mistybird|'''QUEEN MISTY]] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] I has not made it yet. ~Misty TOO LAZY TO PUT MEH SIGGY robo you can code now on Four [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 02:38, March 12, 2013 (UTC) You never cease to amaze me Robo. <3 I LOVES :D [[Stormstar|'Stormstar']][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] Sounds good ;) I can't wait till someone joins :P [[User:Rainsplash987| Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 23:00, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Great job with the front page! It looks ah-mazing <3 [[Stormstar|'Stormstar']][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] Want to go on to chat? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 02:43, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I was browsing the cats and wondered, "When did Lightningstrike and Mistybrook become mates? THey had kits?!? Since when?!?!" So yeah. When was this? :P User: Ash622 School is back D: But at least I am wrestling! :D 04:26, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Do an opinion on...... JerryXIrisheart and TurtlepawXNightpaw Wow! I missed a lot! I will catch up tomorrow sometime! User: Ash622 School is back D: But at least I am wrestling! :D 09:11, March 15, 2013 (UTC) On IRC wikia kicked me cause I was spamming so much..... I was like: d d d d d d d d d Then it made me quit.... :O [[User:Mistybird|'*team riding in coach's car*']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Jimmy Fieldmen (Brett Marx): If you're so great, how come you never made it to the major leagues?']] [[Mistypaw|'Coach Morris Buttermaker (Walter Matthau): Contract Disputes.']] [[Dusty|'Jimmy Fieldmen (]][[Dusty|''Brett Marx): Uh huh.]] ''Yeah, I know! So weird! ~Mistyhead About MeadowxShock.... Neither did I. :P ~Misty HOORAY! I LUBS IT! THX ROOBEAR <3 [[Stormstar|'Stormstar']][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] Sure I'll speak to you; I had one or two ideas too :D [[User:Rainsplash987| Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 16:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Yolo Roobear! I have some not so very epicsome news. Okay. I got blocked on WFW. Why? Ah, insterting story. My evil sister went on my laptop and went on WFW and stared saying werid stuff like; "IM HOLLYSTAR OF RIVERCLAN AND YOUR EXILED MISTER!" However, she didn't log into my account. BUT we both got blocked and I asked Rainy to tell Arti but I haven't had a reponse yet.:( So it will be a pretty long time till I write my vhapter...... Silver sad.Silver 02:46, March 18, 2013 (UTC) OMG ROBO! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!<3*hugs and gives turtle*Silver 21:03, March 18, 2013 (UTC) HAI ROB. I hate bugging you but has Arti said anything about the block? Also, I was pushed off a scooter and I sprained my wrist do il be making some dumber mistart lop--Silver 02:37, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Which chat? Ahh, it's fine. And don't you worry child, my sister isn't allowed to use the computer FOREVER, no tv for her, and no suagr ever again for her.XDSilver 23:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ROOOOBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE TALK TO MEADOW PLEASE PLEASE Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 23:35, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Haha, gimme 5 minutes Oh wait I lied, gimme 10 Cute! :D As your friend, I need to inform you that your talk page is over-coded xD lol [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|''' Ninja ]][[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3| 'talk ']][[User blog:1Ninja2Kat3|'''blog]] 01:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Haha, I can't read the beginning of Rainy's story xD It looks nice, though. Why, thank ya, I'm proud of that badge, lol... [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|''' Ninja ]][[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3| 'talk ']][[User blog:1Ninja2Kat3|'''blog]] 18:51, March 22, 2013 (UTC) OMS THAT'S AMAZING :D Haha. Nope. *plots to steal Robo's siggie herself* HUZZAH :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 00:10, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Test Rainy Talk Blog 00:29, March 25, 2013 (UTC) NICE Rainy Talk Blog 00:30, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Where you be at, Rookins? I misses you <3 I'm making a new section. CAUSE I WANT TO. ROBO YOUR ALIVE MISS YOU ROBO NESS NESS COME SEE ME SOON BYEE!!!! lvoe meadow AND BRING RAINSY!! Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Heyo. A few thinz: 1 It's FINALLY letting me view WFW. :D There's wayyyyy tooo much drama going on. :( 2: Im back.:D Silver 17:40, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Roober. I have a very important question. You added those pictures of the cats and the NightClan banner thingy right? If you did, what did you use to edit those? I need to edit some photos for MoonClan.... Yeah sorry that this sounds retarted.XDSilverstar ♥ HALP There's a user on Fanfiction.net, MoonShineStar101, who's been stealing WFW stories. And posting them on fanfiction.net. They copied Robo's Quest_of_Courage in here and a bunch of others, too~ Mmm... not that I'm expecting you to do anything about this, but... yeah, just wanted you to know~ Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Templates How do you make templates? I need some for MC, but Idk how to make them [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 16:09, May 11, 2013 (UTC) You know how there is a pic contest for Newleaf, I was wondering if I could enter with my pic of Duskleaf and Streamwish. And also I remember giving you a quote for it, too. And also Mistwillow had kits with a prophecy. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit]] 15:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Your siggie is amazing. And so are YOU which is why you better come VISIT sometimes. Like me. I left wikia somewhat permanently but I visit. ;P And as for Watty. YOU ARSE. I WANNA READ THOSE ORIGINAL FICS. NOW YOU CAN'T POST THEM FOR ME TO READ. I read the terms and conditions of Wattpad - yes, I do that now - and its totally safe. Watty can use your story to advertise themselves, but that'll probably lead to more readers, and as soon as you delete a story they are no longer allowed to use it. BUT SERIOUSLY ROBO. I AM GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLAP YOU (killing's a little harsh). Oh and you should check out lulu.com when you finish a novel because BY GEORGE THAT SITE IS A BEAUTY. You will see. Ninety freaking percent. That's more than any publishing companies I know of (I think). LOVE YOU. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|''' Ninja ]][[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3| 'talk ']][[User blog:1Ninja2Kat3|'''blog]] 03:03, May 22, 2013 (UTC) LOL Daw Robo you're so beastical. <33333333 I shall come on whenever I can so we can fangirl and fight and chat just like always. You da best gurl, and you know it. ;) [[User:Rainsplash987|''If our love's insanity,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' why are you my clarity? ']] Your little coding noob has made you proud(just wait for it). Oh, and get your butt on IRC whenever you're on(and tell me if I'm not on.) I have to thank you in person for the amazing message you sent me. <3333333333 [[User:Rainsplash987|If our love's insanity,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' why are you my clarity? ']] For thee I can't tell you how much I love you right now. Your comment was strongly-worded, but awesome. <333333333333 You'll always have a place here. Of course I don't mind. I LOVE IT SO MUCH LIKE OMG... It brings back so many good memories. <3333333333 Omg! Awesome! But Trout rules xD Tomorrow is my last day of school so I can get on a lot then!! :D See you ASAP! User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 23:21, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Cool, but what is it...? xD 'The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves.' 00:36, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, uh huh. You totally weren't planning to annoy the crap out of everyone. xD Okay. Robo, your userpage is sort of frightening me... ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 17:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Language, Robo :O And thanks =] ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 17:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty then~ If you insist. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 17:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Ninja can now find out where you live ;P Though, I figured that out long ago. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 18:08, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Lolol <3 ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 18:14, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I know it is :D It took so long x_x But it came out nice :D Go YouTube "Missile" by IAMX. That's where it's from. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 18:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) trolol [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] We are baws admins. Mostly just thanks to you, but the wiki looks freakin awesome. <3 :D '''Rainy' User Talk Blog 02:15, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me :D Rainy User Talk Blog 02:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ... you. You beautiful person. Come marry me, not Ash. Translation: OMG THE WIKI LOOKS SO AWESOME, I JUST WENT TO WFW AND CAME BACK AND IT WAS LIKE, "WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Rainy User Talk Blog 02:36, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Coolz, I was wondering about that. And oh yeah, I forgot about my loving husband Dan Kuso. Omg your husband has the same name? Weird! Rainy User Talk Blog 02:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh that's a good idea! I'll get to it... tomorrow. I know, I'm a lazy but :P Rainy User Talk Blog 02:58, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Take that pop up message about swagger down right now, you little crook x3 Rainy User Talk Blog 18:53, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Da Fuq What did you do to the main page! XD Nice wiki design BTW. NC Group picture that yours truly Darky is drawing part of Hi Robo! I was wondering if you wanted to be in the the NC group picture. Do you want to? [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 20:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) That is so cool!! Thanks so much Robo! I will go fill in the blank parts later. Too lazy right now xD User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 18:36, June 26, 2013 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG MY USER PAGE IS- AMAZINGWONDERFULLFANTASTICNO WORDS I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 23:00, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Waitwait, Robo, I'm confused. The cat pages page isn't the new JTC, is it? And what about all the other cats on JTC archives that don't have pages yet... '''Rainy User Talk Blog 16:58, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Robo I love the new coding, Robo. You are the best!!! Creekstone12 (talk) 17:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Creekstone12 Okay cool... but... we'll still have to remind the admins to check the JTC archives... Rainy User Talk Blog 21:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC) That sounds great. :) Thanks! <3 Rainy User Talk Blog 21:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat/IRC? Rainy User Talk Blog 22:29, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Sawwy, I couldn't! I'll be on for like three hours today now though... and then late in the evening... I have no clue what time that is for you so... xP Selfish Alert Robo? I feel like a selfish pig for asking this, but would it be okay if I continued UTT? If you don't want that, that's fine too. I mean, it was your amazing writing that made it so awesome, and I know it wouldn't be the same, and I'd ruin it. But I like... really liked those stories, so... Rainy User Talk Blog 00:05, June 29, 2013 (UTC)